The Kidnapped
by nat514
Summary: Two girls and their family have been placed under a powerful kido. Gin, Kaname and sosuke and the espadas are taking care of the girls. Can anyone save them and their family before its to late. I forgot to mention I have a learning disability my grammer does suffer so If you don't know what I am writing about I m sorry.
1. Introduction

Don't Own Bleach

Don't Own The Names Of Sonic and Silver (From the show sonic).

The next chapter for my other story should be done soon.

Let The Story Begin.

**Meeting Hall**

Gin- That was cruel Sosuke (Fox like grin).

Sosuke- It was for the best (Looking through the window).

Kaname- What do you mean (Confused look)?

Sosuke- They will be powerful soul reapers to help win the winter war (Strange glint).

Gin- This will be fun (Trying to stay still).

**Hueco Mundo**

Natalina- We half to get back home (Trying to stay awake).

Amanda- Ya I know (Trying to stay awake).

Natalina and Amanda- Nighty Night (Faints).

Grimmjow- I got this one you get the other one (Picks up Amanda).

Stark- Fine lets go (Grabs Natalina/ Flash stepping away).

**Meeting Hall**

Sosuke- Welcome home girls (Arms open wide).

Natalina and Amanda- Dad (Hugging).

Gin and Kaname- What about hugs for your favorite uncles (Small laughs).

Natalina and Amanda- Alright (Hugging).

**World Of The Living**

Nickolas and Marissa- I feel sick (Holding heads).

Everyone else- Man will this stop (Heads pounding).

Review if you like it.

Bye for now.


	2. The Mission

Don't Own Bleach

Don't Own The Names Of Sonic and Silver (From the show sonic).

Let The Story Begin.

**Las Noches Halls**

Natalina- Wait up please (Trying to wake up / keep up).

Amanda- Natalina we are late for the meeting with are dad (Trying to wake up/ speed through the halls).

Natalina- I Know but why did he call a meeting at sun rise (Caught up).

Amanda- I have no clue but we need to hurry (Picked up pace).

**Meeting Hall**

Sosuke- Where are my daughters (Fake worried expression)?

Everyone- We don't know Lord Aizen (Looking around).

Natalina and Amanda- Sorry . . . we . . . are . . . late (Catching breath).

Sosuke- its okay girls (Hugging).

Natalina and Amanda- So what's this meeting about (Serious voices).

Sosuke- Girls I want you two to watch a few people for a while (Small smirk).

Natalina and Amanda- So when do you want us to leave?

Sosuke- After lunch / dismissed (Walking behind Natalina and Amanda).

**Lunch Hall**

Grimmjow- Good luck girls hope you have fun (Big panther like grin).

Natalina- Amanda why do you think we half to go (Thoughtful look)?

Amanda- I don't know why we half to go (Thoughtful look).

**World Of The Living**

Natalina- (Shadows of people) Amanda something doesn't feel right.

Amanda- What do you mean by that?

(Everyone comes out of the shadows)

Ichigo- I believe she is talking about us.

Amanda- I hate it when you are right (Annoyed expression).

Natalina- You are not the only one (Looking for an opening).

(Everyone starting to attack)

Rukia- Forgive us for doing this (Using kido).

Natalina- Amanda look out (Trying to run to help)!

Amanda- What do you mean look out (Confused stare)!

(Amanda got knocked out)

Natalina- Oh no too late.

(Natalina knocked out)

Tessai- I got them both lets leave before something else happens (Walking away).

**Urahara Shop**

Kisuke- Who are these two girls (Fan covering face)?

Everyone- We don't know (Different expressions).

Tessai- Hey you guys look one of them is waking up (Grabbing everyone's attention).

Amanda- Were we at (Looking around / confused look)?

Kisuke-You are at my shop (Acting stranger then normal).

Tessai- Hey you guys the other girl is waking up (Grabbing everyone's attention again)

Natalina- Were are we (Looking around/ confused look)?

Amanda- We are at a shop.

Natalina- Okay.

Kisuke- Were do you girls come from (Serious expression)?

Natalina and Amanda- We come from New York (Crossing fingers behind back).

Rukia- So why did you come out of a portal from Las Noches?

Natalina and Amanda- Because we like adventures and it was a good change of pace (Prying that they fell for the lying they practice).

Everyone- Ya sure that's why (Not believing you look).

**Morning**

Tessai and Kisuke- Hey were did those two girls go (Looking around)

Everyone- We have no clue (Clueless faces).

Ichigo and Rukia- We know we followed them to the park.

Kisuke- Everyone lets go (Heading out the door).

Everyone- Yes lets go and drag them back (Wide awake).

**The Park**

Kisuke-Hey look they are soul reapers (Smirk behind fan).

(Everyone walking up slowly)

Amanda-Natalina that was a fun practice.

Natalina-Ya that was a fun practice.

Kisuke-Nice display girls (Staying a few feet in front of them).

Natalina and Amanda-When did they get there (Confused looks)?

Natalina and Amanda-I hope they just got here.

Kisuke-So I was right (Fan open/smile).

Everyone-Yes you are right.

Toshiro-We have a few questions to ask you (Serious voice).

(All the captains arriving)

Natalina-Time to run (Trying to fine opening)?

Amanda-Ya time to run (Trying to fine opening).

Shigekuni-Don't bother trying (eyes open).

Other captains- Stay right there.

Amanda-We are so caught (Looking all around).

Natalina-You think so (Sarcasm in voice).

Soi-Lets take them to soul society.

Natalina and Amanda-No don't (Backing away).

Shigekuni- Lets nock them out first they can't leave (Stepping back).

Toshiro- Already done.

Soi- Lets go (Leaving).

Review if you like it.

Bye for now.


End file.
